Broken
by Shizuru-sama
Summary: Shizuru lives with her parents in an expensive manor with maids, chefs, and guards. Arashi Fujio, Shizuru's father is a businessman and the leader of a highly renowned organised crime family. But when things fall apart, will Natsuki still be there?
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first post on this site, so be kind. Obviously it's going to be a ShizNat… well maybe… hopefully. *laughs* so if Yuri and lesbians aren't your forte, then don't read this! This story is rated M for mature sudjects and language. Lets just see where this takes us; just to clarify this story will have some incest, violence, murder, rape, and other not so happy things. This story will be after the carnival in My-Hime. I own nothing except the story itself, the creators did all the work; making such addictive characters and all. Let's just hope it ends well. Leave some feedback please.

* * *

Shizuru sat there cold, shaking, naked, and broken. Her father Arashi had locked her in her closet. The entire evening kept re-playing in her mind.

She had got to school late and Natsuki had skipped and she had a paper due tomorrow. The day went by slowly and uneventful, though she had gotten the usual attention from a few fans. They even tried to followed her home, though Tomoe had shown up 'out of nowhere' and 'chased' them off.

Shizuru decided to ignore them and drive off towards Natsuki's apparent building. Though Natsuki wasn't home, there was no answer when she knocked. It worried her, so Shizuru tried calling Natsuki's cell though there was no answer so she tried to knock at the door again still no answer.

Shizuru really didn't want to go home; her parents had been getting into a few fights. Though Shizuru already knew her mother had some interest in this one woman she went to visit often. She was pretty sure the other woman her mom happened to like, liked her back.

Shizuru knew her father wasn't going to be happy about it if he ever happened to find out. Shizuru got back into her dark purple cougar.

It hummed to life as she turned the key; she looked for any oncoming cars. Then out of nowhere some car came and cut her off, she swerved to avoid it and almost ran into a telephone poll.

The driver of the other car had sped off before Shizuru had time to even process what happen. "Ara…. That almost ended badly." She said as she drove back onto the road.

Finally reaching the Fujino estate, she drove through the rather long driveway. When she reaches the front door a group of fangirl… maids greeted her, "Hello Shizuru-sama!" they all said in union.

Shizuru gave them a bewitchingly warm smile causing them all to give a dreamy sigh in response as she passed. "Ara is father home? And mother?" Shizuru asked rather calmly.

"There both-" "Heartless Damn Woman!" the head maid was interrupted as a man's voice rang through the rather large house. "I see" Shizuru concluded as she started to walk off until a certain maid grabbed her arm.

"Shizuru, would you like your bath readied?" The maid asked, her jade eyes met with Shizuru's crimson saying 'don't…' Shizuru simply smiled and placed her hand over the one on her arm.

"Yes, that would be nice Lin, and don't worry" Shizuru reassured the maid who held a special place in her heart as she tightened her grip on the girls hand as she led then down a hallway towards her room, Lin following close behind.

"How was school?" Lin asked as they stopped in front of Shizuru's door. Shizuru opened the door flicking the light switch on as she continued to lead the girl into her room, shutting the door and taking a seat on her bed as she took Lin down with her. "It was fine, and how was your day?" Shizuru asks as she looked to Lin who was now sitting at her side.

Lin smiling as she leaned her head on the older chestnut haired girl's shoulder. Arashi Shizuru's father had bought his daughter a personal maid, buying a family's in debt oldest daughter Lin.

"My day was ok I guess, it's so much better now that your hear." Lin said as she closed her eyes. Shizuru smiled as she lifted a hand to gently cup Lin's cheek as she brought her lips to meet Lin's in a small loving kiss.

Though neither truly believed they were in love, they simply wanted the others company and affection. They sort of grew up together, knew each other. A load crash was herd, making the two girls jump as more yelling was heard. "Ara… I think I'll take that bath after dinner." Shizuru said as she stood up and gestures for Lin to follow.

"You are coming?" She asked with a smile as Lin hurried after Shizuru. Going down a flight of stairs, the two walked towards the dining room. Shizuru and Lin almost jumped at the sound of Shizuru's cell phone ringing, Shizuru giving Lin an apologetic smile and saw Natsuki was calling.

Flipping the phone open she answered. "Hello" Shizuru answered as she continued to move towards the dining room. _"Um… well I just saw that you had -"_

* * *

A loud crash from Shizuru's end made Natsuki jump in surprise. "Shizuru! What was that! Are you OK!" Another loud crash was herd. "Shizuru!" the sound of a girl call Shizuru's name was also heard.

Natsuki was still straddling her bike, parked in front of her apartment. _"Shizuru!"_ Natsuki didn't want to sound that worried, but she couldn't help it. Kicking her kick stand up she flipped her phone closed and put her helmet back on as she sped off towards Shizuru's house/manor.

Natsuki drove up Shizuru's drive way and jumped off her bike as soon as she could. Running to the front door, she knocked loud and impatiently. Arashi, Shizuru's father opened the front door as he gave Natsuki an annoyed expression. "Can I help you?" He said in his thick Kyoto-ben.

Natsuki gave him a 'let me in or die' death glare. Arashi lifted an eye brow and gave Natsuki a questionable 'do you know who you are talking to?' look. "Shizuru! I'm here to see Shizuru!" She hissed in an angry tone as if it were obvious.

"Is there a reason for your urgency? I'm sure you can see her at a different time." He said firmly as he began to shut the door. Natsuki quickly grabbed the door as she growled. "No! I can't wait; I need to see her now!"

Arashi looked pissed now. "And why is that?" He said trying to keep his voice calm. Natsuki suddenly stopped, _'why am I so freaked out?'_

_I'm the one who hung up on her and rushed over...'_ She thought to herself. After a while of watching the raven haired girl's confused face Arashi finally spoke amused. "Ara, I'll tell Shiz her little friend came to see her while she was busy." He said and closed the door before Natsuki could say anything. But the emerald eyes girl did she blood on his hands…

Natsuki stood there in front of the door staring in embarrassment. She didn't want to talk to Arashi again, but she did want… no need to talk to Shizuru. Not knowing of any security she sneaked around the side in an attempt to find a back door or an open window…

'_Wait! Why the hell am I trying to break in! Maybe I could try to call her…'_ Natsuki thought to herself. Flipping open her cell phone she waits for the other line to pick up. When no one picks up she feels like blowing through the door and demand an answer.

Though her common sense told her it may not be such a good idea. Suddenly she looks up to a second floor window that is open. Like fate there happened to be a tree close enough to jump from so she could try to land inside.

Walking up to said tree, she wrapped her arms around the trunk and worked her way up to the higher branches.

Finally her target was right in front of her, give a yard or two… giving one last glance for any guards or anything Natsuki takes her chance and leaps into the air. Closing her eyes hoping for the best, she hits the carpeted floor of the room and rolled with the momentum.

Once she finally stops her roll, she gets to her feet but drops right back down. Totally light headed from all the movement of a minute ago she slowly looks over the room.

Natsuki gasps in realization that the room is Shizuru's. Taking in the lilac walls and the purple color scheme she starts to relax as the familiar sent of Shizuru takes over her senses. Though a sudden realization hits her. _'Oh MY God! I'm such a stalker! I just broke into Shizuru's room without a second thought!'_

Natsuki's facial expression changed from relaxed to completely shocked at her own actions. Though another look around the room and she discovers no one else saw her brake in. 'Not like Shizuru would mind… I hope.'

Natsuki said to herself taking a seat at the foot of Shizuru's bed. Natsuki's face lit up in a brilliant blush as the thought of Shizuru sleeping in front of her, totally exposed… 'Whoa! What the hell am I thinking about! I'm such a complete pervert!' Natsuki thought in surrender as she threw herself backwards onto Shizuru's bed.

"Maybe I should try calling her again…" Natsuki said out loud as she looked to the side only to see Shizuru's dark purple cell on the dresser on the side of the bed. Letting out a sigh of defeat Natsuki closed her eyes hoping Shizuru would miraculously pop in to save her. "It's not like I can just walk out of the room looking for her… especially if I run into her dad…" Natsuki thought laughing to herself and the imaginary mimi-theater in her mind playing the scene of her and Shizuru's dad meeting again like that.

After Natsuki lost most of her mirth she rolled onto her back again to stare up at Shizuru's ceiling. Letting out yet another sigh she decided to leave. Getting up and about to leave Natsuki freezes at the sound of foot steps outside of Shizuru's room.

Natsuki suddenly filled with a surprising joy at the possibility of it being Shizuru, but when the footsteps went past Shizuru's room Natsuki frowned then soon face palmed at the realization of her own ridicules imagination.

Getting up she realized the fact that she did indeed 'like' like Shizuru… Her face donned another blush as she face palmed again, wondering why it took her so long to realize her own feelings. She decided to leave before anything more awkward happens…

Upon standing in front of the second floor window, Natsuki thought blindly jumping out of it in hopes of clinging to the tree was not smart…

"Another reason to never brake into Shizuru's room at a whims notice… at least not without practice." Natsuki said out loud laughing to herself at the thought of sneaking into Shizuru's room for other reasons in the middle of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Kelly here! :D Wow I'm happy people have read and reviewed already, I'm so glad. Well here be chapter.2 haha it may clear some of your questions. Though I have to re-write chapter.3 because the schools computer was being baka… And I apologies for the horrible things that are going to happen, But bear with me. It'll get better!

Bitchynovich: Well so far, Shizuru sort of went crazy during the festival and all… But Natsuki hadn't returned her feelings and their still close friends. Shizuru is still in love with Natsuki, but she gave up because she thinks Natsuki will never feel anything more than friendship towards her and is trying to get over her. The Shizuru and Lin thing is nothing compared with the Shizuru and Natsuki pairing.

Fyee: Yes Natsuki is just realizing her true feelings for Shizuru; while Shizuru has and always will love Natsuki. Thank you.

Kikyo4ever: I'm sorry no he didn't hit her… But you shall find out in this chapter.

* * *

As Natsuki let her mirth die down she decided to attempt her exit. Upon eyeing the distance between the window sill and the tree Natsuki began having second thoughts…

As soon as she decides to attempt a jump a loud crash is heard thought the house making Natsuki jump back. Glaring at Shizuru's door as if it was the most annoying thing ever. Slowly Natsuki returned her gaze to outside the window and exhaled slowly.

Putting one foot on the window sill Natsuki attempts to ready herself, until another even louder crash was heard. Natsuki; worried this time retreats from the window sill and quietly makes her way to the door.

Pressing her ear to the door in an attempt to hear the other side. Getting annoyed with hearing nothing Natsuki decides to check it out. Opening the door; Natsuki attempts to bolt, but collides with something; another girl.

Both Natsuki and a maid fall backwards onto their asses. Grumbling something under her breathe Natsuki opens her eyes to find jade staring back. As Natsuki's emerald gaze meets with a jade glare. Natsuki realizes she's being glared at.

"Who the hell are you!" Natsuki asks rather loudly. Getting to her feet she glared down to the maid still on the floor. "I'm Lin! The loyal maid of Fujino Shizuru! And that's my line!" Lin says just as loud as she gets to her own feet.

Natsuki blushed at the name. "How loyal!" She asks accusingly. If Natsuki knew Shizuru as well as she knew she did this Lin may cause some problems… At this Lin blushed and looked away.

"Like I'd tell a complete stranger something like that!" Lin said loudly. "And besides who the hell are you and why where you in Shizuru's room!" Lin asked angrily.

"I'm Natsuki, Shizuru's… um… classmate?" _haha more like stalker…_ Natsuki trailed off not knowing what to say. Lin gave a huff in annoyance. "Ok… and mind telling me why you where in Shizuru's room?" Lin asked or commanded.

Natsuki shifted her weight to one leg and tried on a bad ass look to try to intimidate the maid. Though it didn't work… "Cute, now explain before I kick you out." Lin said in a monotone voice.

Natsuki mellowed out and gave the petite girl a thoughtful look, trying to think of a good excuse. _'It's not like I can just admit to breaking in for no good reason…' _"I forgot something I needed in Shizuru's room." Natsuki said trying to keep a straight face.

Lin narrowed her eyes looking the girl over. "Dose Shizuru know… I mean she should remember…" Lin said but the last part was thick with uncertainty. Not going unnoticed to Natsuki, making the emerald eyed girl start to worry remembering the crashes she heard over the phone.

"Why… what happen..? Is Shizuru alright!" Natsuki said worriedly; sounding more concerned than she would like to admit. Lin was silent, "No… Arashi-sempai told me not to worry… but Arashi…"Lin was clearly worried and angry as she fell silent.

"So is Shizuru ok!" Natsuki said annoyed at the maid's silence. Lin looked up to meet Natsuki's intense gaze. "She should be ok soon. But now you have to leave…" Lin said more certain.

"What? No way! You made it sound as if something happen to Shizuru! Now tell me!" Natsuki said loudly. Lin looked away and sighed. "No… call her later if you're so worried…" Lin said weakly.

Lin remembering Shizuru being carried off as she bled. It was a terrible feeling seeing her bleeding and hurt and not knowing what to do. "No fucking way! I already tried her cell like five times already!" Natsuki admitted with a blush. Lin looked mad; feeling jealous.

"Then try later." Lin said coldly as she turned to walk away clearly done with this conversation. Natsuki huffed and reluctantly followed the maid. Once passing through what seemed to Natsuki to be miles of hallways and corridors they reached the front door.

"Tell Shizuru to call me ok? Remember: Natsuki Kuga!" Natsuki said the end loudly. "If I bother to remember then..." Lin said opening the door for the girl to exit. "You… have transportation?" The maid asked.

Natsuki grinned at this; at the thought of her beloved bike. "Yea a Ducati." Natsuki said proudly walking out the door. Lin smiled at the memory of Shizuru taking her with her on her Kawasaki Ninja. When Shizuru had first gotten her license, the first thing she did was go for a long ride with Lin through the countryside.

When Natsuki had gotten on her Ducati and drove off. Lin went to Shizuru's garage to look at Shizuru's current vehicles. A dark purple 2006 v6 mercury cougar, a dark purple 2008 dodge viper convertible with 2 silver pin stripes going up the hood and trunk. Then a black and purple 2008 Kawasaki Ninja.

Lin smiled warmly at memories shared with Shizuru; either Shizuru taking her to the mall or a new movie… it didn't matter to Lin. As long as she was with Shizuru and they were happy and enjoying themselves. Arashi usually didn't allow Lin leave the residence, seeing as all the other maids and services workers got to go home when done; but not Lin… she was just a pet…

Letting out a sigh Lin makes her way to check on the chestnut haired women.

* * *

As Shizuru and Lin were headed towards the dining room Shizuru's cell phone rings. Seeing the caller I.D. Shizuru flips the phone open. "Ara ara, hello" A small smile creped its way onto the Kyoto borns lips hearing the soft mumble of the girl on the other end of the line. "Um... Shizuru I just got back... and saw that you had called… so I-I um…"

Shizuru could only imagine the blush on the younger girl's face. "Ara I see, I'm glad Natsuki bothered to call." Shizuru said in a honey coded voice. But suddenly Lin saw movement behind them and hurried to push Shizuru out of the way. "Shizuru-sama!" Lin yelled as a vase was thrown towards the chestnut haired women's head.

A loud crash was heard throughout the large house as the expensive vase shattered on Shizuru's head. Shizuru lost consciousness as she fell onto the floor dropping her cell phone. Lin looked to who had did such a thing, her heart sank; seeing Arashi standing there looking at them with a demonic glare.

Lin flinched when he took a step closer, Lin froze in her spot. Fear engulfing her. Her head shot to Shizuru when she heard the brunet groan.

"Sh-Shizuru… Oh my god you're bleeding!" Lin said franticly kneeling down to the fallen brunet's side gently cradling the older girl in her lap.

"Ara ara, poor Shiz bumped her head…" A deep voice laced with venom said as Arashi came closer. "A-Arashi-sama! Please help me!" Lin pleaded as she felt the fear in her grow tenfold as she saw his brown eye's glaring at her.

Involuntarily scooting back Lin held the chestnut haired girl closer. "Oh my Lin why in heavens would I do that when I went to the trouble of ruining that expensive vase?" He asked as he grinned maliciously.

Lin's breath hitched as she backed into the wall, looking for an escape. "Ara ara, if you would let my daughter go and leave us here I'll let _you_ go at least." Arashi said with a Cheshire cat grin.

Lin's grip on the women tightened as she pressed the body closer to her. "N-no! Please… can you just…" Lin tried to act like a normal servant would. Though Arashi knew all too well how the little maid felt about his daughter.

His face turned emotionless as he slowly kneeled down in front of the scared girl. "I'm going to be taking my daughter now; she's bleeding everywhere you know." He said in a flat threatening voice.

Slowly he brought his hand up to cup Shizuru's check in his hand like a caring father. Then he glanced at Lin's worried expression and then he angrily backhanded the maid, throwing her to the ground. Shizuru fell to the floor as well as he picked her up in his arm's bridal style.

He looked down at the maid scornfully. "You should have just handed her over Lin. Now be a good girl and go clean my daughter's room…" He said as he turned to walk away.

Lin was freaking out, she wanted to rip Shizuru out of his arms, take her and keep her forever. Though she couldn't disobey that man, Arashi. The man who took her from her home, her parent's. To serve as his daughter's personal maid.

Though Lin had planned to move out when Shizuru did. If Arashi was even planning on letting his daughter moved out.

She decided to let it go, hoping that Arashi would take care of his daughter, getting to her feet she grabbed the fallen phone and walked away in defeat.

* * *

Arashi; annoyed at there being someone at the door calmly set his daughter down and went to answer it, leting his daughter lean on the wall on the opiset side of the door. After sucsefuly shooing the raven haired girl away Arashi calmly walked to his room and gracefully entered with Shizuru in his arms. Anyone would mistake them for newlyweds with the way he was looking at her. Though to Shizuru's luck she was still unconsciousness so she missed the body of the women laying dead on the floor.

Arashi was most certainly not in a fatherly state of mind. He had completely lost it… as his dead wife lying on the floor didn't even register in his mind. All he could see was the young women in his arms.

"Katsumi… you're so beautiful" Arashi said lovingly to his daughter's unconscious form. "But… your bleeding everywhere…" He continued with a frown.

Then he placed her on the king sized bed he and his wife share, as he headed to the separate bathroom to wet a small hand towel.

When he returned to his daughters side he saw she was losing a lot of blood still and sighed, "You're going to stain the bed if you continue to-" He didn't finish as his foot stepped on something…

It was his wife; Katsumi who lay there unmoving, but didn't register it as her; he only saw a pile of clothing. He looked back to his bed and saw Shizuru there, bleeding. His mind was going fuzzy as she got closer to her, his surroundings changed a little but he recognized her as his daughter.

But something changed… he wasn't the same man…

He suddenly smiled and quietly opened his bed side drawer and got out restraints; pulling Shizuru into them. Then he changed into his boxers and put on yukata, and sat down on the bed and got out his cell phone; calling a few numbers.

At the end of his conversation his smile widened as he walked out of his room to have a maid bring him a cup of tea and to lead his 'friends' to his room when they arrive.

Natsuki Kuga was speeding through the darkening streets of Fuka as she was heading home. She couldn't stop the feeling of something being horribly wrong… As she returned home she let out a loud sigh and plopped on her bed.

Getting out her cell she debated on whether to call Shizuru or not… she decided to call.

Waiting for someone to answer, the feeling of dread returned to the pit of Natsuki's stomach.

Giving up she decided to just call Shizuru's house; this time someone did answer. "Hello, you have reached the Fujino residence…"

"Um… yes, I'm calling for Shizuru… I'm her… classmate" Natsuki said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen her all day, I heard she had a date with Kanzaki-kun this evening… and she's not expected back, if you get my meaning…" Natsuki could feel the mirth in the women's voice, making Natsuki shudder in disgust…

'_Why the hell didn't I know about this! Oh, that's right! Because I decided to skip school today of all days! Ugh why me!'_

"Hello miss… are you still there? I could leave a message for Shizuru-sama if you like…"

The women offered, but Natsuki didn't hear her for she was imagining herself strangling Reito…

"Oh! Um… what was that?" Natsuki said sheepishly as she blushed. "Would you want me to leave a message for Shizuru-sama?"

"N-no… I'll just tell her the next time I see her…" Natsuki said sadly as she flipped her cell phone closed and attempted to hold back the tears threatening to spill out.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, Kelly here. Ok so this chapter really gets into the drama... its basicly one hit after another in Shizuru's point of veiw. And please dont hate me for how the story gose... it always has to go down befor it can get any better. And Sadly Natsuki dosnt apear in thos chapter... but next chapter she will be all through it. This isnt a song fic but I was listening to James Blunt - Goodbye my lover. NOT implaying Lin is Shizuru's lover at all. Though Lin is despretly in love with Shizuru; Shizuru only loves Lin as one of her closests friends with somebenifits. haha.

I own nothing but the laptop I typd the story on so dont sue me, cuz you woulnt get much.

And onwards! Enjoy and reviews are always enjoyed. ;)

* * *

Shizuru groggy and disoriented came to at the sound of a few voices. Wincing as a horrible pain shot through her head.

Slowly she dared to open her eyes; finding around 5 men in suites in the room, her father's room_… 'what happened? I-I was talking to Natsuki when… when something crashed into my head… at least that's what I think happened…'_

As Shizuru tried to get up she found herself unable to; as her arms were restrained above her head… '_W-wait! When did I get restrained! Oh no… Father! Where is he!'_ Shizuru thought franticly as one of the men noticed her.

"Haha, Arashi I think she's awake now… what do you want me to do with her?" A man with short brown hair and wearing a dark blue suit said. "Ara ara, is my Shizuru finally awake?"

Arashi said as he entered through the doorway with a smug smile. "F-father… what are-" She began to ask before the brown haired man cut in. "So you said I was first right? I've been waiting to taste her for so long now…" He trailed off as his expression changed from calm to excited.

Shizuru was confused to no end… '_Father wouldn't be making a business deal now could he…! And with me as there their celebratory "sacrifice"! _When she looked down she found her school uniform was replaced by a loose unfastened black yukata.

"Yes Shizuru, you guessed right. I just made a business deal with these men… you know how I celebrate." Arashi said as he let out a downright scary laugh.

Arashi then eyed the other men as he decided to speak again; no one really knew how to 'celebrate' with their bosses own daughter.

"Ara ara, have fun. I'll be back later in a few hours. I have some things that need doing…" Arashi said as he turned to walk away but stopped at the door as he turned again with a smile.

"Oh and Shiz… when this is said and done… there will be a few changes… Ok boys don't kill her like you did the last one; she's still my daughter…"

Then he left laughing; but before he shut the door he called out to his daughter one last time. "Shiz just remember you can always say 'no' and they wouldn't touch you. But then I'll let them have free range on your dear Lin!" He said evilly as he slammed the door.

All of the men began laughing at her as they decided who went first. "So… who wants to go first and who gets sloppy seconds?" One with dark hair down to his shoulders asked with a grin. "You can go first Jin. You are the second under Arashi." Another one said in response and the rest seemed to agree.

"That's right" "Go for it!" "Woot Woot!" Came their cheers of the rest. Shizuru laid there in horror of it all.

As Jin came closer he began to smile evilly with expectation. "So… Shizuru… do you want to tell me no…? Because when I came in I saw Lin tied up in another room and she was looking pretty hot. I could probably have both of you if I wanted!"

Jin said ecstatically; to Shizuru's horror. Shizuru HAD to get out of this situation, and save Lin in the process.

But before she could think of another thought Jin came even closer; getting on the bed as he leaned on top of her. She shivered as he leaned further until his face was a breath away.

His grin only grew as he took in her scent… "You smell so good, so sweet and intoxicating…"

He lowered his head as kissed her neck and sucked on it until he sank his teeth in. As he backed away he licked his lips hungrily as a small trickle of blood went down his mouth.

He hand bit through the thin flesh of her neck as a vampire would; she shivered again but this time because of her disgust.

He smiled again and lowered his lips to her ear and whispered into it. "So will I be having you or Lin?"

Shizuru shivered uncontrollably as she answered in a voice that said she gave up. "Jin was it? You will be having me for tonight and if I ever hear you have touched Lin in anyway… I shall kill you" The last part was dripping with venom.

Hearing this made Jin shiver; if Shizuru was anything like her father, which she very easily could than Jin knew that she was very serious.

Though he never let on that he was indeed intimidated and then got a scow on his face and backhanded Shizuru. She let out a soft yelp and accidently bit her lip and it started bleeding.

She had felt him shutter and knew he was indeed intimidated. But before she could threaten him further he grabbed her shirt and ripped it open violently.

Shizuru let out a gasp but before she knew what was happening his lips crashed against hers in a one sided passionate kiss. Along with her all the other men besides Jin all gasped in anticipation.

Jin then moved until his torso was between Shizuru's legs, he then began to take off her bra without interrupting his kiss.

Shizuru could feel his erection being rubbed against her and shuttered, the man continued his assault; roughly playing with her now bare breasts.

Though the chestnut haired girl tried her hardest to escape; escape was pointless and impossible. As this began to sink into Shizuru's mind she began to panic. Thrashing around in a final attempt at escape.

But she knew what was coming; she knew how her father and his business partners were; legal or non legal.

'_Shit! Shit I need a distraction! Something; anything!' _She mentally screamed as he began to pull her skirt off. As Shizuru's gaze franticly searched the room her mind went to Natsuki.

'_Ugh! No matter how much I would like to I have much more important things to worry about!'_ She mentally scolded herself as she gasped when he entered her.

'_W-when did he take his clothes off... a-and take all of my clothes off! Damn it! If only I still had Kyohime… KYOHIME! I need you!'_

Shizuru thought to herself as another man came and then another until they were all going after her at once.

A few hours later most of the men had gone home; after a shower and a meal of course. They all had wanted to play 'dirty' and needed it. Though they seemed to have forgotten Shizuru who was still restrained on Arashi's bed… well ex bed.

Arashi had seen to it that all of his fellow business partners had had fun and enjoyed themselves, which they did; very well. They had all admitted that Shizuru had been there best 'sacrifice' ever and that they were all sad that they only sacrifice girls once.

Lin was still tied to a chair in a nearby room; she had been drugged and wouldn't wake up for a while.

When all of Arashi's guest had left he himself went in to check on his daughter; in fact he felt a little bad that he had missed out in all the fun. So he figured he too would have a little fun with his daughter before deciding on how he would dispose of her.

He had already taken care of his wife, and had yet to make any arrangements for his daughter.

A victorious smirk was on his face at the site of Shizuru; his own daughter as she lay motionless with blood and bruises all over her.

As he quietly walked over to her he discovered that she was indeed still alive; just as he had ordered. Shizuru's chest weakly moved up and down with her breathing though she had trouble breathing she was still breathing none the less.

He gently ran his hand down her cold body, though bruised and bloodied; her skin was still the most beautiful thing he had seen in his life. Though she was donned with a bright red ball gage; the rest of her was bare.

He then began to unbuttoned his shirt and takes the rest of his clothes off. He then got on top of her; though he didn't do anything but look at her. His hands supporting him on both sided of Shizuru.

He watched her still features; her pained expression; her bruised and bloodied face. Then with one hand he gently cupped her face in his hand and to his touch a tear fell down her face. Then his grin only grew as he then backhanded her.

Her crimson red eyes snapped open to meet his determined chocolate brown ones; She had her mother's red eyes. He had always loved them.

"Shiz… I want you to know how much I love you… "He said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead before he attacked.

A few hours later and Shizuru had woken up in a small and dark place; her closet. She soon discovered her whereabouts and was relieved to find that she was indeed still alive.

Then a horrible pain went through her whole entire body; then she remembered… remembered what had happen…

Suddenly cold she shivered and hugged herself; slowly she got up and found that the small closet was locked from the inside and out. Though her walk in closet is much bigger; she was in a small extra one for off season outfits.

Letting out a sigh of defeat she slumped back down, _'ara… hopefully Lin will-! Oh no! I forgot that man had mentioned something about Lin! Shit! I-I need to save her!'_

Shizuru then got panicky with worry; if her father was willing to do such a thing to his own daughter than who knows what he would do to someone like Lin. _'If he so much as scratches her… I-I don't know what I'd do…. Damn it! It's all my fault!' _

Ignoring her many pains, the chestnut haired girl forced her body and muscles to move her. Getting up she looked herself over… finding she was in worse shape than she had previously thought.

She had no clothing and her pale skin was bare; showing bruises and cuts. She honestly didn't remember who did what; but she did know that most of them had enjoyed cutting into her.

Though only a few stabs and slices were still freshly bleeding; and only a few of them were deeper than 2 1%2 inches some were at least 4 inches. Making every movement hurt, and reopen a wound or so.

Though looking past the pain, Shizuru sighed and found the small closet to only be about 6 by 4 feet. She winced but quickly lifted a leg, violently kicking skillfully; ripping the door from its hinges, making it hang only by the lock. Instantly regretting it though, feeling her skin practically shrike in pain, she tried to be happy about her possible freedom.

Once she attempted to walk though she found an impossibly horrible pain seem to rip into her entier body. Slumping to a knee; the brunet winced as she tried to forget the pain.

Looking around she discover her room to be trashed, even the once proud lilac wallpaper; now shown deep slashed and cracks. _'Honestly… he didn't need to trash my room…' _

Shizuru sighed; forcing herself up; she slowly made her way to the second walk in closet. Retrieving a lilac yukata. Not bothering with underwear or a bra or any other clothing for that madder.

As quietly as she could, the brunet snuck through the halls, _That man said Lin was in a nearby room so I'll check…_

She thought as she came to Arashi's room; moving past it to the next room; a guest bedroom.

Skill fully she opened the door; silently entering and leaving the door cracked for a quiet and quick escape if necessary.

There she found what she was searching for; Lin. Who was tied up and laying on her side seemingly knocked out or asleep.

Sighing once again she gracefully glided over to the girl, _Now if only I could get Lin myself and my mother out of this nuthouse…._

The Kyoto girl thought as she picked up a nearby blade, cutting Lin loose, _Thank God father and I like to collect so many types of weapon and have then lazing about the house… _Shizuru thought with a small smile.

Whatever the reason; she didn't really blame her father for anything… she blamed his choices in life… Even though she knew he had always been regretful Shizuru was born a girl and not a boy.

She still loved him somewhat; but now wasn't the time for such thoughts… gently shaking Lin's shoulder; the younger girl stirred. Until her jade eyes flashed open and she bolted up and falling into a sitting position.

Breathing heavily and trying futilely to recompose herself; the raven haired girl looked around franticly.

Finally spotting the older brunet she almost lunged at her, "Shizuru! I thought that… that." She couldn't say the rest as it died in her through. Shizuru let out a pained yelp but still wrapped her arms around the shaking girl.

"Lin, I'm ok… we just need to get mother and go as soon as possible!" The crimson eyed girl said as she went to get up, but Lin stopped her, grabbing a bruised and bloody wrist and pulling the girl down.

"S-Shizuru! You are not 'OK'! You need to see a doctor!" Lin said worriedly as she was holding onto the older girl for dear life. "Shizuru if anything ever happened to you I, I don't know what I'd do…"

Lin choked out while she tried to stop sobs threatening to escape; Shizuru just gave her a sorry expression that said "Please…" But before she could say anything, a somewhat loud thud was heard. Shizuru shot to her feet, bringing Lin with her as they creped to look out the door.

But what they saw shocked and blew there minds…

A muscular man; one of Arashi's hench men was carrying a woman over his shoulder, holding her in place with one arm, he had dropped said women only to reveal it was Shizuru's mother.

The women looked like an older Shizuru; exactly. Though this women was dead, bleeding with deep stab wounds. Wearing a blood stained beige blouse and a black mini skirt and black 3 inch heels.

The man grunted frustrated that he had dropped her and may have gotten blood on the carpet. Though as he picked her up and slumped her over his shoulder again he was relieved to find she indeed had not stained the carpet; making his job a whole lot easier.

Both girls paled and slumped; unable to comprehend what either had just witnessed…

Shizuru; the first to move was about to kill the man that was carrying her mother away… though Lin saw this happening before the brunet even moved and wrapped her arms securely around the older girl.

Shizuru hadn't noticed but kept her eyes on the figure of the man walking away, once she was sure he was out of earshot she let out a defeated sob… Lin still hadn't let go; though she didn't know what to do… There was nothing she could do… so she just tightened her hold on her.

After a while the brunet calmed down remembering she still needed to get herself and Lin far away from here…

Suddenly she got up; startling Lin as she gave the jade eyed girl a look that she couldn't describe, but it held so much emotion.

Shizuru then grabbed Lin's hand and quietly lead her out the door, and towards the garage area, But as soon as they passed through and into the garage, Lin had just managed to step in as a loud gunshot range out.

Shizuru stopped could in her takes as she felt the hand she was holding tighten significantly. Then a second and third gunshot sounded… and she felt the hand pull as Lin stumbled to the ground. As Shizuru turned on her heal, she saw her father in his favorite vehicle, a black 2010 Ford Mustang GT coup. He had just returned and saw them.

Arashi looked demonic as he held a gun as he pointed it at his daughters head.

Shizuru acting on instinct; yanked Lin fully in the garage and kicked the door shut, the door was in fact bulletproof; a plus to being in with a mob.

As she heard numerous rounds empty into the door; Shizuru pulled the bleeding girl gently into her arms… "N-NO! NOOOOO!" The brunet yelled as she held the girl in her arms tighter, tears flooding down her face, then darting to another section of garage as she opened the passenger side door to her Cougar and placed Lin in as she ran to the driver's side, getting in and getting a key from Lin's pocket she started it.

As she shifted into gear and sped off and crashed through the thin wall that made up the other door.

She then made a sharp turn avoiding the black car that was coming up to them as fast as possible.

Shizuru busted through the estate gates and then made for the road; Arashi following behind them at their tail. "Shit!" She cursed as the black mustang rammed into her car's rear bumper.

Turning off towards the countryside she sped off hoping to lose the older man in her hast; it worked almost. But soon he followed and soon he was right behind her again, ramming into her rear again.

Glancing into the rear view mirror she saw the murderous look in eyes… then she looked over to Lin, her heart felt as if it stopped in that moment; realization had came crashing down on her.

Lin was all she had left… Natsuki seemed a lost cause at the moment, her father lost it… her mother had died, and here Lin was sitting here bleeding to death! That realization made the crimson eyed girl choke on a sob, she held out a hand and placed it on Lin's as she clutched into her torso where 3 bullet wounds bled out.

Shizuru bit onto her bottom lip as she sped up as she came up to a long two landed bridge, as she began to cross it Arashi came fast at her side and rammed into her car again… this time sending her car crashing against the guardrail.

He rammed into her driver's side again successfully sandwiching her car against his car and the guardrail.

He then backed off and tried again; this time aiming for the driver's side door; though as he accelerated; so did Shizuru, making him smack into a corner of her car, sending the cougar into a uncontrollable spin.

The out of control cougar then smacked into the mustang sending them both crashing through the already damaged guardrail.

As both vehicles flew through the air; Arashi's front window shield had shattered and a large jagged piece went through his skull; killing him instantly.

Lin had jumped and used her body as a small cousin in an attempt to protect the older girl. Smacking her skull and body against hard sharp metal and glass.

As both cars crashed into the water below the bridge, the mustang had crashed into the middle as the cougar crashed near a shore; the water still coming over the car's hood.

As both cars slowly began to sink into the deep water, the cougar hitting the bottom within an instant but the mustang continued to sink at least 16 feet.

* * *

Ok so dont hate me, it will get better... I'll try my best to save a happy ShiNat ending.


End file.
